School of hell
by inuyashasbaby4587
Summary: Kagome a girl who has never been outside her house enters a public school see what happens SeshyxKagome InuyashaxKikyo and SangoxMiroku


Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha characters though I wish that I did

Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha characters though I wish that I did.

Hey this is my third story that I am writing here on fan fiction and like both of my other ones I will ask you to put down your opinion and what you would like to see in the story please and thank you

Inyuashasbaby4587

* * *

A girl was sitting at her computer just trying to do her project for school when she heard a noise from out side she stopped, got up and looked out her window outside she saw some kids from school and they had can of spray paint in their hands. She yelled for her mom and showed her what was going on she ran down stairs went outside and yelled at the kids. "Get away from here now other wise I am calling the cops ok go now!" The kids started leaving and as they did one of the kids said "no one has ever scene that girl why do you never let her out if you call the cops on us then just remember we don't keep a girl inside most of her life let her out old lady." The girl upstairs had heard everything it was true that she had never been out side of her house and it hurt her so that night while they were eating at the diner table after her brother got home from school she asked. "Mom why do the other kids always come over here can I go to school like a normal kid please." Her mom always feared that this day would come she said, "Kagome hun, you are a normal kid you are so why would you want to go to a normal school you have everything that you need here." Her brother sick of seeing his older sister upset said, " mom it is time that Kagome go to a regular school you can't keep her locked up like this she needs to met people and have friends please just let her go to school it is killing her I see it every day." Kagome's mom seeing that she was beat in this said "Ok Souta you win Kagome I will go to the school tomorrow and enroll you then you will start we might need to get you some school clothes though Souta you can take her shopping tomorrow I will call you and excuse you from school ok just nothing to drastic and I will give you my credit card to use do not spend to much on it ok and get her a hair cut too." Kagome just sat there smiling the whole time that night she went to bed with out a fuss and woke up the next morning ready to shop. Henti (that is their mother's name) called down Kagome and Souta and got them both in the car drove to the mall and dropped them off she said. " I will be back at 2:30 ok be in the front doors right here ok Kagome." She drove off and Souta grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to hot topic and grabbed a lot of clothes and had her try them on she surprisingly was a size 0 and looked great she had pale white skin and all of the black looked great on her. They got the ones that they liked and paid of them most of the colors on their were red and black then Souta took her over to the beauty solon and she already had the black hair it was really long to so the cut her hair down to the middle of her back and he had them put red streaks in it. After they were done with that they went back over to hot topic because he forgot to get her some shoes and underwear he grabbed them and then left they had a half an hour left and they stopped in the food court and got some food and then went out to the front doors and there their mom was waiting after they got in she started to drive she said " I love your hair Kagome so you are enrolled in Souta's school as a junior and you start tomorrow Souta will be able to show you around and will be allowed to be late to his classes as long as he is showing you around no other time Souta do you under stand me I had a nice chat with the principal about you don't go down the wrong track." After she was finished saying that they pulled up into their drive way and Souta ran up to Kagome's room with the bags before their mom could see he also while Kagome was getting her hair done bought some black paint and some hot topic school supplies and a backpack. He went and put everything in the center of the room and started to paint her room black and he also had a black comforter and sheets from his room extra's he bought a while ago just in case he could turn his sister like him after the paint dried they moved everything back to where it was he changed the sheets and took the other ones and hid them so that their mom couldn't change them. Then he sat her down and started painting her nails black and then it was time to go to bed the next day would be Kagome's first day of school. As she lied there she thought about how it would be she fell asleep in her new looking room and new sheets looking forward for the first day of school.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at that. I hope you guys like it so far Tell me what you think tell me what you would like to see in the next chapters. And what you want to happen to Kagome on her first day of school if I like the idea you might just see it in later chapters or even the next one. I hope you keep reading thanks.

Inyashasbaby4587


End file.
